


Anything for you

by UndeadFae



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Bittersweet, Dorks in Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadFae/pseuds/UndeadFae
Summary: Because Genda will never leave Sakuma to drown alone in his problems.





	Anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> Do not ask me to make a decent title ever again please
> 
> I remembered a conversation with *someone* (I know ur reading this Nyx) and spawned this in a few hours bc why sleep amirite-  
it's not the sad I wanted to finish and post but take it please

If there was at least one good thing Sakuma could find in all the painful and nightmare-filled disaster the Shin Teikoku had been, it was definitely his new relationship with Genda. How that absolute hell and nearly losing all feeling and movement in his legs had turned into that, he would never know for sure- nor he cared to figure it out. Maybe it was just the wake up call they both needed to stop awkwardly dancing around their feelings and just say something already. He couldn't really complain, not when looking at the final result. They were happy together, and that was all that mattered, really.

Despite Genda's eagerness to announce it to the world (because no matter how much Sakuma could put himself down, Genda would always smile and remind him just how great _his_ new boyfriend is, even when the odd argument ended with Sakuma's incoherent screams and bright red face. He probably enjoyed it anyways), he agreed to Sakuma's wish to tone it down and keep it between them for a while. He loves Genda more than anything and anyone in the world, there's no denying that, but he's not ready to make it public, not yet- besides, he's happy not being hounded by jealous girls and gossipers. Apparently the Teikoku's soccer team had quite the reputation inside the school, even after losing their invictus status- and of course that just had mean being the target of local gossip and rumors, much to his chagrin. Go figures.

For a while, it all was working out perfectly. Between small dates, surprise kisses, cuddling and the occasional unexpected present, they were happy together, just the two of them enjoying each other's company and affection. No big fuss, no unwanted attention, Sakuma liked it that way, even if it meant still having the occasional girl attempting in one way or another to ask Genda out. Even with his own jealousy screaming at him to say something already and make them back off, he couldn't have been any happier to see _his_ boyfriend smile without hesitation and turn them down without any big explanation, only to reassure him in private with soft words and gentle kisses that he only loved him and no one else. If he later found in his bag a tiny penguin plush or a keychain he didn't remember having before, it was just a coincidence, really.

Somehow the rest of the team was still thinking they were _still_ awkwardly dodging their own feelings. It was almost funny to see them so frustrated.

He should've expected to see everything go to hell sooner or later, honestly.

How it happened, Sakuma wasn't entirely sure. Maybe the bathroom wasn't empty like he thought when he decided to steal a quick kiss during their break, maybe someone in the team had finally found out, who knows, not like he cares either. The fact is that somehow, everyone found out, everyone knew about them. Genda, as usual, didn't seem to care, just reassured him that it would be fine and that he shouldn't worry about it.

He tries to believe him, really tries.

At first, he almost managed too. The team congratulated them, just taking their chance for some light teasing that always managed to make Sakuma turn a bit redder and shout a few more threats than usual. Most girls finally took a hint and backed down, the few ones daring to try their luck only having a little bit more of hope crushed when Genda happily pointed out how he was taken and very in love, thank you very much.

Maybe Genda was right, maybe it really wasn't so bad.

It took him a while to realize something was wrong.

A glare thrown his way in the halls. Hushered words and harsh whispers as they glanced at him. Annoyed looks.

Either he was getting paranoid, or some people really didn't like him. Not like Sakuma cared. There were plently of reasons to dislike him, really, ranging from his bad attitude to anger issues and tendecy to throw punches and kicks a bit too fast, it was nothing new.

And so he decided to forget about it and go on with his life. It was nothing to worry about.

He stopped thinking that a few days later.

The day had already started like shit, one of those days were all the little annoying things piled up in a mountain of flaming garbage, from the alarm not going off to the cold shower and bland, hasty breakfast, with everything so rushed and frustrating he didn't even have the time to text a good morning to Genda before making his way out, to then realize he forgot his charger and his phone was dead half way to the school. And it was just starting. Of course he had to expect it to get worse.

All Sakuma wanted was to get to practice in peace and kick his pent up frustration into a ball until his foot hurt.

He didn't even make it into the school before a student stopped him.

Holding back a sigh and the need to strangle someone, he just steeled himself for what definitely would be a very unpleasant conversation.

* * *

Something was wrong with Sakuma.

Ever since he stepped into the pitch unusually late, Genda could already tell something was wrong. They might have become a couple only a few months ago, but they had been friends for years before that, he already knew how to read him, how to tell when he was just annoyed and when he was positively fuming and trying his best to hide it. Whatever it was, it didn't just piss Sakuma off, it was much more than that.

As expected, Sakuma just claimed he was fine when Genda asked, even when he was putting more strength than usual behind his kicks, when he didn't listen to what anyone else was telling him and just grunted or even growled in answer when they tried to get his attention.

It wasn't just anger, there was something else in there.

Whatever it was, Genda wouldn't stop until he found out. If there was one thing he could say he disliked about Sakuma, it was how easily he could brush aside any concern about him. Like it didn't really matter. It was something they had to work on, and if it meant having to physically take him aside to remind him that he cares about him and could never sit back and watch him get hurt, then Genda would gladly do it. If Shin Teikoku taught him something, it was that he refused to let Sakuma be hurt again and do nothing about it, no matter how big or how small it was.

He didn't mind it when it meant he could just go ahead and give Sakuma his heart.

Waiting for the right time to talk to him was far from fun, though.

He finally found his chance when almost the whole team had left the locker room after practice to head to class, silently taking Sakuma by his wrist to stop him from slipping away.

"What's wrong?"

His question is met with silence. Sakuma just looked away, anywhere but him, biting his lower lip the way he did whenever something bothered him and he refused to talk.

"It's... it's nothing, really. Don't worry about it." A lie, one of those cheap ones that anyone could pick apart. Genda just quietly sighed, already knowing where this was going, yet refused to back down. Because Sakuma needed him, even when he refused to admit it, and there was no way in hell he would let the one he loves worry and suffer alone.

"You can't ask me to stop worrying about you." He knew Sakuma still felt guilty over the Shin Teikoku, over that time he spent in the hospital nearly puking his guts out from the pain with Genda powerless to help. It wasn't something they would get past so easily, if ever. "Please... just talk to me."

For a moment, Sakuma almost seemed to consider it. Then, he just forced one of his fake smiles, one of his poor attempts to make everyone think he was fine.

"It's ok, it's not a big deal, really. Let's go now, we'll be late for class."

He was right and Genda hated it. With a wordless nod, he resigned himself to leaving this for later, moving to quickly gather his things and go. He wasn't that fond of the idea of extra homework after all.

"... Hey... Koujirou?" Class be damned, he turned to face Sakuma as soon as he heard him speak. "Do you... do you think I'm... too much? I mean- I know I have a temper and... other problems... so..."

Something was definitely the problem to make him question that. Genda tried very hard not to let him bother him. He didn't quite manage it. He still smiled, tried his best to reassure Sakuma that everything was alright.

"Why would I ever think that? I mean, sure, you do have a temper, but it's not like you take it out on me or anything." Sure, they could definitely work on his temper and many other issues, but he didn't mind. It was just another part of their love. "I love you for who you are."

It was all it took to turn Sakuma into a blushing mess. Just as he was easy to anger, he was equally easy to fluster, something Genda would always enjoy. It helped ease the tension just a little.

Classes were boring as usual. If on a normal day it was hard to focus, that day was simply impossible, Genda too worried over his boyfriend to really try and pay attention.

Once classes were over, Genda was just grateful the teachers didn't pay that much attention to him either. One less thing to worry about.

At least he didn't have to wait as much as he thought to finally figure out what was wrong with Sakuma. It only took being in the wrong hall at the wrong time.

He noticed the dirty glares first. Then the whispers. Then, he overheard them, and that alone made his blood boil.

_How could someone like Genda want someone like him? With his awful attitude? How much more until he hurts him? Someone like Genda deserves better than him._

He knew they were saying more, unaware of his presence, but he didn't care about the rest. He also knew Sakuma didn't take that well at all. The way he was tugging at his sleeve, just trying to get him to leave already, just confirmed it.

Genda didn't care. He just walked up to the unassuming group, still too busy with their lies to notice him until he was right behind them.

"Care to repeat that?" There was thinly veiled anger in his voice, a threatening edge to it that froze everyone on their spot.

Very few things managed to make Genda truly angry, it was starting to look impossible to see him express anything more than just some sort of annoyance. Now there was a righteous fury in his eyes, a dangerous glint in the usually calm and peaceful blue, like a feral animal who wouldn't hold back. It wasn't just a warning, it was a threat, daring them to try and say one more word, to even think of saying anything like that again.

Everyone there knew it, knew he wouldn't hesitate if they dared to defy him.

There were some muttered excuses and weak apologizes, the small group scrambling to leave under his glare. Genda only dared to breathe again when they were finally out of sight, turning to Sakuma with a tired sigh. He was just standing there with that dumbfounded look on his face, his eye refusing to leave the spot those idiots were occupying just a few minutes ago.

"C'mon, we have to eat before the break is over." With that pitiful attempt to break the tension, Genda took his hand and dragged him away from that hall.

They managed to find a nice and quiet spot to eat under the shade of a tree, far away enough to spend the rest of their break in peace. Exactly what Genda needed to start trying to unravel this mess. Sakuma hadn't said anything yet, fiddling with one of his penguin keychains as if that could magically make Genda forget about what just happened.

"... You could've told me." There was no hurt in his voice, no accusation, yet Sakuma still flinched. Maybe a bit too straight to the point.

"... It wasn't important."

"Bullshit." Had it been another situation, he could've laughed at Sakuma's face, then groaned when Sakuma wouldn't let him live it down for at least a week, because how dare the kind and nice Genda swear like that? In their current situation, he just pushed it aside and kept talking. "They were hurting you, it is important."

"It's not the first time someone talks shit about me, you know that."

"But it was different this time." Not like he ever cared about the reason. They both knew he would do anything to defend Sakuma. "... They didn't know what they were talking about, alright?"

"... They were right." Genda already doesn't like where this was going. He only managed to keep himself to be quiet just to let Sakuma get it all out before it could drown him. "You're just... so nice and kind and... why me? You deserve better- you could probably have anyone you'd want and yet..." He quickly decided to cut his rambling off. Genda had already heard enough.

"But I already have who I want." Sakuma looks almost surprised when he finds Genda sitting closer than before, a hand already reaching out to take his, a gentle touch to reassure him and push all of his fears and insecurities away. The smile on his face is tiny, a far cry from the big dumb grins or cocky smirks everyone was used to, yet it's so genuine and filled with so much love, Sakuma can't bring himself to look away.

Then, Genda just closes the distance with a kiss, short and soft. He doesn't really pull back even when it's over.

"I love _you_. I don't need or want anyone else."

It's all the reassurance Sakuma needs. Without a word, he kissed him back, Genda's arm pulling him closer into a hug. It lasts a bit longer this time.

They might have forgotten their lunch and almost got late to their afternoon practice, but it didn't really matter in the end. Sakuma's smile was worth all the pain and trouble in the world, was all Genda really needed. He was proud to know he could just push his troubles away and see that smile one more time.


End file.
